Test whether short daily exposures to a hypoxic gas mixture for two weeks can induce the initiation of acclimitization to hypoxia. Facilitating the acclimitization process could reduce the incidence of acute mountain sickness and other threatening illnesses often developed by visitors to altitudes of 3000m.